Separate for us all, together for us two
by GrandMoff
Summary: Post-movie: Elsa and Anna should be free to live their lives together now. But can they be together as they wish, ever? Warning: incestuous yuri featuring ELSANNA. Supposed to be a one-shot, but I've added three interludes that show little moments in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

"Separate for us all, together for us two"

by GrandMoff

A _Frozen_ yuri fan story. The characters are property of Disney. This story features incestuous lesbian thoughts and emotions; please don't read it if it will offend you.

oOOOo

It felt so good to Elsa to hug her sister for the first time in years and years. Anna had saved her life, because Anna loved her. The question resounded in Elsa's head: "How could her love for me still be so strong after all we've been through apart? We haven't even suffered through these things together."

"We're family, that's how," Elsa thought. "She said it herself after Mother and Father died; we have only each other. She must have forgiven me, and them."

Anna straightened up. She strode solidly to Hans. Elsa could tell what Anna was about to do.

Crack!

(His flight assisted by a concealed gust of cold wind) Hans flew over the side of the ship. That was satisfying; both sisters thought so; they smirked at each other.

"Nothing is going to be the same," Elsa realized. "Anna is amazing. I owe her so much. She knows that, but she'd never take advantage of it. She's always been on my side. I didn't get that until now."

Elsa rushed to hug her younger sister once more. "I'm sorry," she said, hardly able to keep from crying. "I will never take you for granted again, I promise."

oOOOo

Earlier in the day, Elsa and Anna had decided to put both their beds in the master bedroom, at least for a while. "We've been separated for so long," Anna had said. "I want to be near you and make up for lost time." Looking at Anna's wide eyes, Elsa knew she couldn't possibly refuse, and didn't want to.

Now, the late evening sky glowed. Elsa was exhausted, but she noticed that Anna was even more so; she occasionally nodded where she sat: in the huge overstuffed chair in the corner of the largest study.

Elsa finished reviewing the trade contract she'd been working on. Anna had lain back, one knee over one of the chair's puffy arms, breathing deeply.

The young queen's heart overflowed. She carefully slid her hands under Anna's knees and back. The princess felt surprisingly light. Anna sighed, and one of her hands flopped over Elsa's shoulder. Elsa carried Anna quietly through the hall and laid her on her bed, then took off her boots and socks and covered her with a light quilt. "Good night, Princess," she whispered. "I love you too."

oOOOo

Morning dawned a blazing golden yellow; light filtered through the thin woolen curtains. Elsa yawned and stretched and swung herself straight out of her bed. She heard faint snoring.

Was it all true? Had everything during the last month really happened? Elsa narrowed her eyes and concentrated. A glowing, transparent blue octahedron formed above her lap. And now—

—It disappeared, vanishing in a whitish flash and a puff of freezing air.

Anna lurched upright in her bed. She didn't know what had awakened her, but it wasn't a servant, for the first time in who knew how long.

Elsa was here!

Tears were streaming down Elsa's beloved face. Anna dashed to her sister's side and hugged her tightly. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Elsa said in a quavering voice. She squeezed Anna affectionately. "Thanks to you. I can live a normal life again; I can't thank you enough. Oh, Anna, you are so wonderful!"

The brown-haired princess blushed and hugged her sister tighter. "It's so good to have you back!" she said.

"And to have you back," said Elsa. She took in Anna's frizzed hair, the rumpled clothes she'd slept in, the unfortunate morning breath...Anna was still lovable and wonderful in Elsa's eyes.

Anna suddenly felt shy under the queen's intense gaze. "...So, guess it's morning," she said lamely. "What should we do?"

"One step at a time: I suggest a bath and breakfast." Elsa smiled warmly.

"That's two steps, isn't it?" Anna kidded.

Elsa made a face. "Being literal, huh? Whatever!" She bounded toward the bedroom door. "See you in the dining room, if you're quick enough!"

oOOOo

"Relations with Sjfcleave (pronounced Sif-kleev) have been strained since shortly after the late king died, Your Majesty," said Earl Morwenthalf, Minister of Trade. "We may get back into their good graces with a royal visit, however."

Elsa nodded. "Their fruits and vegetables are important to Arendelle. Indeed, we should pay them a visit; they sent an ambassador to my coronation and have gone unanswered. We should be able to begin a trip there in two weeks' time."

"Your mother and father usually brought a small gift for their king," the trade minister said.

"That's good to know. How large was their delegation, usually?" Elsa asked.

"Small: ten or a dozen people."

"That will be easy to manage," said the queen. "Anna, will you come with us?"

Anna didn't think it over. "I'd love to."

Morwenthalf was startled. "But who will manage the kingdom? I had thought it would be you, Your Highness," the mustachioed man said to Anna.

Anna looked at Elsa and Elsa answered. "The royal chamberlain, Earl Waygard. It will only be a week, maybe less."

"Of course," said Earl Morwenthalf.

Elsa rose from her large chair. Anna rose also. "I'm sure there is more to discuss, so let's resume tomorrow," Elsa said.

The grey-haired minister politely left the room. Anna and Elsa looked at each other. "One day of business concluded," said Anna, grimacing. "No wonder Mother and Father always seemed so tired."

"Too true. So, how about some dinner?" said Elsa.

Elsa was used to eating by herself, in her room. Anna was used to eating alone also, in the family dining room. This evening, they had invited many of Arendelle's officials, and everyone ate together in the great dining hall. Anna talked quite a bit during the meal, feeling happy to have so many people around her. However, she occasionally felt Elsa's eyes on her. When she glanced and met the queen's eyes, she grew nervous, even though she was filled with joy.

After the meal, Elsa asked Anna to come with her. Anna was curious, and followed eagerly. "The music room?" she said, surprised when they reached their destination.

"Remember Coronation Day?" Elsa replied, eyes sparkling. "I readily admit that I didn't want to dance that day. But I wasn't lying when I said that I couldn't. But you are an excellent dancer! May I ask my princess for a lesson, so I won't embarrass Arendelle too badly at state functions?"

Anna couldn't hide her goofy grin. How could she refuse, with those gorgeous, caring eyes staring into her heart? "Sure," she stammered. Then she remembered something: "Who will lead?" she asked.

Elsa wound up the clockwork organ and selected a waltz. "Since I'm the student, you probably should, right?" she said.

"That makes sense," the cheerful princess agreed.

The sisters clasped hands. Music began to play. Anna put her hand on Elsa's hip; Elsa put her hand around Anna's waist. "Just try to move with me," Anna said quietly.

The queen was an apt learner; she was tall and fairly graceful, and she paid close attention to every move Anna made. With more and more confidence, the two young women spun and twirled and wended their way through the broad room. Each time Anna dipped Elsa, the dip went a little deeper. Their faces, flushed with exercise and happiness, drew a little closer each time.

The music stopped. Anna pulled Elsa up from a final deep dip.

Elsa and Anna stood for a moment, their faces close, each pair of eyes captured by the other.

Very slowly, the two separated. "That was fun," Elsa said, panting slightly. "Thank you for the dance."

"You're welcome," said Anna. "Shall we practice again tomorrow?"

oOOOo

Queen Elsa relaxed in the master bathtub. Bubbles piled around her, she splashed a little. "I've never felt this good," she murmured to herself. "But what happened in the music room-I felt like I almost-we almost..."

Unknown to her, Princess Anna took a bath in the same tub an hour after Elsa. Her head spun with strange feelings and thoughts as well, very similar to Elsa's. "She's so fun to be with; and did I want to...? She seemed totally open to me in that moment."

Shortly before midnight, the royal sisters met in their bedroom. One look at Anna's face, and Elsa knew she had no idea how to talk about what had happened during their dancing lesson. Instead, she hugged Anna, brushed her bangs away from her eyes, and touched her forehead to Anna's. "Good night," she said.

Anna rubbed Elsa's shoulder in return. "Good night," she answered.

oOOOo

A soft, strong hand nudged Anna's elbow. "Mm?" she grumbled. It was quite dark.

"The sky's awake!" Elsa whispered.

Anna hopped up and joined Elsa at their wide set of french doors. The aurora floated and swayed in the black sky while dark silver clouds drifted past the half-moon. The swirling colors caught Anna's breath. She wanted to say something, but what was there to say? The celestial spectacle held them both captive.

Gradually, Anna became aware that Elsa's hand was holding hers. She squeezed that hand fondly.

Elsa released Anna's hand after a minute or two, but only to wrap it around Anna's shoulders. "Thank you for putting up with me," Elsa breathed. She let her fingers play with a lock of Anna's long hair.

Anna stared up at her older sister. Elsa's eyes shone; her silvery hair gleamed. Anna meant to tell Elsa not to be silly, or that she hadn't had to put up with anything. Instead, she heard herself say simply, "You're worth it."

Elsa pulled Anna off her feet and into a fierce embrace. Their mouths met, sweetly and briefly. Anna gasped. Elsa snickered. The couple kissed again, then again and yet again. Heat grew between them, as their lips connected more deeply.

Elsa finally let Anna stand on her own again.

"I truly love you," said Elsa.

"I love you too," Anna said, winking coquettishly.

"There's enough room in my bed for you," Elsa said.

Both young women went red in the next instant.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Elsa stammered. "I just meant that we could sleep side-by-s-"

Anna cut off her sister's explanation with a soft finger on her lips. "I know! You can be pretty silly sometimes!" She flopped onto her back on Elsa's huge bed.

"A second good night then, my Princess." Elsa lay next to Anna.

"G'night, my dear Queen," Anna said through a long yawn.

Elsa pulled up the quilt over them both. Her arm slipped around Anna's middle. Both women were asleep in moments.

oOOOo

Was something scraping at the window? Elsa stirred. It felt good here in bed, even warmer and more comfortable than usual for a crisp morning. Elsa opened her eyelids and saw Anna, still asleep, looking very disheveled, cuddly, and innocent.

There was strange noise again. Elsa breathed deeply and got out from under the bedclothes, shrugging herself into a dressing gown. Anna squirmed and mumbled something while Elsa went to the window.

Olaf was out there; he'd been knocking his wooden fingers against the glass. When he saw the queen, his simple smile widened. "It's a beautiful summer day! Don't miss it!" the magical snowman said cheerfully.

oOOOo

Just after lunch, Elsa and Anna had a chance to talk by themselves.

"I love you and I know you love me," Elsa began, "but we can't be more to each other than just close sisters."

Anna's eyes looked hurt. "Please, stay open to me," she said.

"I am and I will be!" Elsa said hastily. "But we can't be seen as lovers. The people have seen me as human, not a monster, thanks to you. They've seen what my power can do; it's visible and tangible to them. Our love-they wouldn't understand that. They would hate and fear it."

"But what can we do? I won't be separated from you; I won't!" Anna said, draping her arms over Elsa's shoulders. "I need you."

Elsa lifted Anna's slender hand and kissed the back of it comfortingly. "I also need you; I wasn't suggesting separation. Really, I was hoping you would have an idea or two on what we should do. I don't see any easy solution."

"We can't be lovers in secret. Secrets get out, sooner or later."

"And they hurt the people keeping them," Elsa said, remembering her pain. "I hesitate to suggest this, but I know you're attracted to Kristoff-"

"-No!" Anna interrupted. "He's a cute boy, that's all. I won't try to make him my boyfriend or husband; what a farce that would be!"

Elsa smiled wanly. "Please don't be upset. I just wanted to address the issue."

"Okay," said Anna. "...But yeah, now that I think about it, what can we do?"

Elsa pursed her lips. "I've been wracking my brain all day."

"We could run away," the princess said mischievously.

The queen grinned ruefully. "Not without being totally irresponsible-but what if we could do it in a responsible way?" She turned so quickly her long silver braid whipped around her. She dashed to a shelf that held some of the most boring-sounding books in the palace.

"What are you thinking of?" Anna asked. "Can I help?"

"The way to be responsible is to make sure Arendelle is ready when we leave it. Look in some of the books, okay? I remember once reading about a different kind of government, where people choose leaders for themselves."

"That doesn't sound particularly responsible," said Anna, but she quickly took a tall book from the crowded shelf and began to search for its index.

"All we have around us are monarchies, just like ours," Elsa muttered. "Across the ocean, though, I'm pretty sure they have another system..."

Anna's eyes widened. "Here: it says, 'Democracy is rule by the people.' That's what you were talking about, right?"

"What book is that?"

"It's a book of history: that definition is in the glossary."

"It's not very helpful, sorry. If we're going to get public support for this change, we need specific ideas and concrete examples." Elsa kept scanning the history book she was reading.

For several minutes, the only sounds were pages flipping and books being pulled off shelves and put back on shelves.

Elsa clicked her tongue. "I think I've got it," she said excitedly. "This is the constitution of a country in the New World. The citizens choose people to represent them, and those people make the laws."

Anna bounced out of her chair and looked over Elsa's shoulder. "That looks complicated," she said.

"Yes," Elsa agreed. She turned her head and looked deep into Anna's eyes. "It could be our road to a new life together."

oOOOo

It had taken nearly two years, but the citizens of Arendelle had drawn up a document that would change their government. They had elected a Parliament. To everyone's surprise, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, two of the most popular citizens and most ardent backers of the new republic, had refused appointment to any office.

The day of the transference of power had been long, full of ceremony. Queen Elsa had handed her scepter of office to the Archbishop, who had handed it to the Prime Minister, who had handed it to a respected historian. The historian would put the scepter in the national museum, as an artifact of the nation's long-ruling dynasty. Later, Elsa and Anna had turned over the keys to the royal palace to the Prime Minister's wife; the building was renamed the Executive Estate.

Well past midnight, former-Queen Elsa and former-Princess Anna quietly slipped away from the ongoing festivities.

Anna climbed into the wonderful frost sleigh Elsa had created. A friendly snow giant loaded the last of Anna's travel trunks onto the vehicle.

Elsa made a gesture with her left hand, and the sleigh began to glide over the snow-covered countryside.

Despite herself, Anna teared up. She grabbed her sister's arm and held tight. She looked up and saw that Elsa was also teary. Elsa caressed Anna's hand. "Do you think they would have understood?" Anna asked, her voice quivering.

Elsa nodded gravely. "They were wise and they loved us. They loved Arendelle, too. I think they would have understood and accepted our choice."

Anna straightened up and leaned closer, putting her head on Elsa's shoulder. "We are both really free!" Anna said with a happy sigh. Elsa smiled and pulled her into a deeper embrace.

oOOOo

Elsa and Anna settled in a Northern country on a very large island, near an active volcano. The remained there together, in joy and peace, until the end of their long lives.


	2. Yuletide for Elsa and Anna

"Interlude: Yuletide for us"

by GrandMoff

A _Frozen_ yuri fan drabble. Most of the characters and settings are property of Disney. This story features an incestuous lesbian relationship; please don't read it if it will offend you.

oOOOo

After the "Coronation Cold Snap" when Elsa and Anna were finally reunited, things changed a lot. Elsa had kept her longing for Anna concealed for many lonely years, but the two had grown closer and closer and had finally become (discreet) lovers. They came up with a plan that could let them be together in the future, but in the short-term, they kept their affair clandestine.

People might think that Anna hadn't celebrated Yule in years; well, they'd be wrong! Elsa and Anna spent most of their lives after early childhood away from each other, but that didn't include the Yule or Midsummer festivals. Their parents were overprotective, but they loved their daughters. They didn't keep them prisoners. They tried not to make Anna and Elsa feel as though they weren't part of the same family.

It was a month before the first Yule after their reunion. Anna had made up her mind to give Elsa the best gift she could. When they were girls, Elsa's gifts to Anna had always been thoughtful, or at least cute and charming. Gingerbread houses Elsa had made herself, paper doll sets with all outfits made by Elsa, mittens and hats and scarves knitted or crocheted by Elsa, gold and peridot bear-cub-shaped earrings commissioned and designed by Elsa...

Anna's brow wrinkled and her eyes rolled as she tried to think of a gift that would put a grin on the face of her wonderful-but-reserved older sister. Anna remembered how she had seen Elsa smile quite often lately. What made her shine the brightest? What made her sparkle like fine frost in the moonlight?

She saves her best smiles for me, Anna realized. Being with me makes her glow. Can I use that?

oOOOo

The two young women had retired to the enormous royal bedroom suite to swap their personal gifts.

"My gift to you," Elsa said to Anna, handing her a large, lightweight box. It was covered with pink, red, and gold paper, and a large silver ribbon tied with a bow.

Anna took the package and peeled away the paper. She opened the box. Her eyelids opened wider. She carefully pulled the garment from the package: a smooth, shimmering black sheath dress with opera gloves and a bold scarlet sash.

"I tried to match the sash to your hair to set off th-!"

Anna rushed Elsa and clasped her tightly. "-It's beautiful, thankyouthankyouthankyousomuchohit'sjustgorgeous!" Anna shrieked. "You're the best; I've never seen a more gorgeous outfit!"

"Joyous Yuletide, then!" Elsa said, blushing heavily at her sister's gratitude. "I'm glad you like it."

"Joyous Yuletide!" Anna answered, and she gave Elsa a quick kiss on the lips. "Now..." (the energetic princess found herself suddenly nervous) "...here's the start of my gift to you."

She went to the wind-up upright piano in the corner. The sturdy, handsome instrument had been bought by their grandmother. It could be played as an ordinary piano, but it also had a crank and several gears and a slot where one could place bronze discs. The discs had raised dots at different heights. When the piano was wound, it could play songs on its own-like a gigantic music box-and each disc held a different song. Into this marvelous piano, Anna set a new bronze disc. She pulled the lever, and the song began to play.

"Oh, I've never heard this!" the silver-haired girl said. She tapped her toe to the quick rhythm. "A new song, thank you!"

Anna dashed behind the piano.

"Anna?" Elsa said, after a moment of confusion.

"Wait a moment!" Anna replied. There was a note of panic in her voice, as well as the quick breathing of hasty movement. Elsa's eyebrows rose. What could Anna have cooked up?

With a flourish, Anna reappeared. A shapeless dark green garment covered her from shoulders to ankles. She moved, and Elsa could see chrome-toed black boots. Anna struck a pose against the piano for a beat, leaning back with one knee bent. The way the cloth draped showed that Anna was wearing black gloves as well.

She moved, and began to dance with the music. Elsa got a frontal view at her. The voluminous garment had no features, except a very thick braid of crimson yarn, tipped with a heart-shaped pewter brooch about 4 cm wide. The braided yarn slipped through several holes along the neck and upper arms of the garment. The green garment looked like an enormous shawl, and was clearly made of light fabric, as it flowed easily with Anna's motions.

With several quick steps and twists, Anna positioned herself right in front of Elsa. She gently took Elsa's hand and placed it on the heart brooch, then closed Elsa's fingers around it. Anna's blue-green eyes penetrated deep into Elsa's light blues. Anna's ruby red lips formed a brilliant smile.

Still dancing, keeping great time with the music, Anna spun backward. Elsa had no time to let go of the brooch. The crimson yarn slipped through Anna's green garment.

The garment divided into two sheets and fluttered to the floor. Elsa gasped and stared.

Her sexy grin revealed her gleaming white teeth as Anna continued to dance. Her black boots were revealed to be soft leather, reaching halfway up her trim thighs. Her gloves were revealed to be black satin, reaching halfway up her toned upper arms. She also had on a tiny forest green vest, made of silk. It had no fasteners; it gave tantalizing peeks of Anna's chest with every move she made. The last article Anna wore was a very brief silken loincloth, so thin it was translucent. It covered almost nothing of Anna's flared hips or her cute, heart-shaped bottom.

The music continued, and Anna's dance continued. She sashayed closer again, toward the gaping queen.

Anna took the decanter of fruity red wine from the little bedside table. The music was almost finished. Anna transfixed Elsa with a smoldering gaze. She put one knee on the bed, on either side of the taller woman's thighs, and sat calmly in her lap. Their faces were so close Elsa could note the shape of every one of Anna's cute freckles. Anna licked her upper lip, slowly. She wrapped her left arm around her ribs, making a pretty valley in her cleavage. With her right hand, she carefully poured a little wine down her chest.

"A toast to us," the copper-haired princess said mischievously.

Prompted to action, Elsa leaned forward and drank the wine, licking away every last drop. "One more?" she asked.

Anna poured a little more wine, curious.

"A toast to the best Yule ever!" Elsa said.

And that was what they had.


	3. A promising New Year

"Interlude: a promising new year"  
by GrandMoff  
A _Frozen_ yuri fan drabble. Most of the characters and settings are property of Disney. This story features an incestuous lesbian relationship; please don't read it if it will offend you.

oOOOo

Anna had been more-or-less in charge of preparations for the New Year Ball. She'd delegated the less important decisions, but her artistic flare showed in the decorations and coordination of the accessories. She also chose the music and hired the 11-piece band who would perform it.

Anna had even talked Elsa into leaving both their dresses for the evening to her.

Elsa had gotten a lot of attention because of that choice. The young princess had selected a slinky red velvet gown for Elsa. It had a choker-style neck, but no sleeves or shoulders and no back-in fact, the dress plunged almost far enough to reveal her royal posterior. The dress's skirt was long and full, ankle-length, with a slit up the right side that stopped high along the queen's upper thigh. Elsa's shoes were bright red as well; they were basically a web of thin leather straps that left her feet almost bare.

Anna had gone a bit more conservative for her own dress, but the look was no less beautiful. She'd decided on a pale green slip-style gown with emerald green accents and black lace trim. The bodice had a corset-style front and the skirt had five tiers with ruffles at the hem of each; it looked like the kind of skirt a flamenco dancer would wear. Her shoes were forest green with open toes, showing off her green-and-red painted nails.

Elsa and Anna had done a lot of dancing during the ball. Anna loved this kind of function. She was sweating lightly as midnight approached and the staff dimmed the lights indoors. Outdoors, the lamps illuminating the faces of the clock tower were brightened.

The moment was nearly here. Anna looked around for her sister.

A cool hand on her shoulder drew her into a corner of the ballroom. "Watch this," Elsa whispered. Anna held her breath in anticipation.

Elsa's front pressed against Anna's back. With one hand, the queen embraced the princess fondly. With the other hand, she gestured in a semicircle. Silently, a pane of ice arose, then a wall of snow, then another pane of ice, each layer extending from floor to ceiling. Anna and Elsa were suddenly secluded in their corner of the wide, long dancing hall.

"That was awesome," Anna said.

"You didn't see me erect the Northern Palace," Elsa replied. "This can't compare, but I wanted you to see at least a little of my building magic."

Anna spun to face Elsa. "You're gorgeous tonight," she said.

"Thanks to you-though I think you may have gone overboard!" Elsa lifted one eyebrow flirtatiously. "You look more gorgeous, though."

The energetic princess just nodded dumbly, lost in Elsa's frosty eyes.

The two young women turned and listened to the faint sound of their assembled guests counting the final seconds until the new year.

"Zero!" they cheered.

Elsa cupped Anna's chin gently. "Happy new year, Your Highness," she said.

"Happy new year, Your Majesty."

Elsa drew Anna into a kiss that soothed like ice but still made their pulses race. Anna caressed the flawless skin of Elsa's bare back as the kiss became two kisses, then three, then many more.

"I love you so much!" Elsa murmured. Shivers raced up and down Anna's spine.

"I love you too, baby," Anna whispered back. She lost herself in the sweet softness of Elsa's rosy lips.

oOOOo

"Kai, the queen. Where's she gone all of a sudden? And where's the princess?" Gerda asked the chamberlain.

"I don't know, but this wall wasn't here a moment ag-"

Both senior staff members watched as the ice wall disappeared in a shower of blue sparkles. Elsa and Anna stood side by side. Anna's hair looked mussed and both young women's cheeks were red-no doubt because of all the dancing they'd done. "I had something I had to tell Anna in private," Elsa said coolly. "You can wrap up the party, can't you?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," Kai said, bowing politely.

"Thank you," Anna said. "We're going to bed now. Happy new year!"

"...And it will be happy!" Elsa said mischievously when they reached the royal bedroom suite.


	4. Ring-the-tower-bell gets interesting

"Interlude: Ring-the-tower-bell gets interesting"  
by jami  
A _Frozen_ yuri fan drabble. Most of the characters and settings are property of Disney. This story features an incestuous lesbian relationship; please don't read it if it will offend you.

oOOOo

It had been a fairly boring day for the residents of Arendelle's palace. The royal sisters had been at their desks in the official study, working on tax legislation, reviewing and taking notes about existing trade agreements, and studying a proposal for a controversial expansion of logging activities. They took afternoon tea at about 1600. After the break, to Anna's surprise, Elsa approached her and suggested a game of ring-the-Hethyr-Tower-bell. She suggested a twist to the game as well. "I'll take the bell-pull and you'll have to tag me to get it back; but you'll get a reward for ringing the bell if you can do it in 10 minutes," she said.

Elsa's eyes twinkled eagerly, so the princess decided to play along. "You're not going to hide, are you?" Elsa shook her head. "I know you have some trick up your sleeve," Anna said impishly. "Still, I accept your challenge."

Elsa stuck out tongue and crossed her eyes. Anna snickered-but her snicker changed to a sigh of wonder as the sleeves of Elsa's practical under-dress blouse sublimated into the air and disappeared. "I don't even have any sleeves, so there!" She took her sister's hands and gave them a fond squeeze. "Give me a few seconds to get a head start, okay?"

Anna knew the queen was up to something, but she was very curious. If she played, she was sure to find out. She waited for about half a minute. When she opened the study door, Elsa was no longer in the connecting corridor.

Thinking back to her earliest memories, back before Elsa's magic had accidentally struck her, Anna remembered that Elsa and she used to play together in Hethyr Tower. Did Elsa remember that? She probably did: that was probably why this game had occurred to her.

Through the narrow corridor. Elsa wouldn't be there. This wasn't hide-and-seek, after all. Elsa had gone to the tower. Into the ballroom-

Elsa was there. A better way to say it would be, "Many Elsas were there." The huge, high-ceilinged hall was so full of life-sized copies of Elsa that there was hardly space to walk between them.

"This is cheating, you know!" Anna said loudly to the room.

There was a high, lilting laugh from somewhere toward the far end of the ballroom. "Oh dear, Anna! You think this is cheating?"

A ring of lavender-blue energy slowly swept through the room, touching every Elsa statue. They blinked their clear blue eyes and slowly began to move. "Oh, hi, Anna!" or "What's up, Anna?" or "Anna, do you think I'm the real Elsa?" came from the lips of the many statues. When they came closer, Anna realized that they could block her against the door just with force of numbers.

From somewhere near the other end of the ballroom, the voice of the real Elsa rose above the others. "Hethyr Tower is just on the other side of this door," said the talented queen. "I have the bell-pull. I've tied it around my left upper thigh; that's how you'll know it's the real me. Eight minutes to go, unless you'd like to admit defeat now."

Anna addressed the first row of figures-four or five Elsas. None of them was the real Elsa, but if she didn't eliminate them, the real one could mingle with the crowd and escape detection. Anna put her hand on the arm of the nearest Elsa. "Tag! Now, please make your skirt vanish," the turquoise-eyed princess said.

"Oh, my!" and "I didn't think you'd do that," and "That's kinky," and "Because our legs are so sexy?" came from the mouths of the assembled Elsas.

Anna blushed, realizing what she'd just ordered. "I'm checking for the bell-pull," she huffed. "Make the skirt disappear, and keep it gone until I've got the bell-pull."

The Elsa figure smiled and closed her eyes. The long, light blue skirt scattered into tiny crystals, revealing long, smooth, bare legs. There was no scarlet cord tied around the sleek left thigh. "Like what you see?" the Elsa-copy asked.

"Trying to embarrass me to death?" Anna said, making her voice carry. "It won't work; I hate losing!"

"That's why this is fun!" and "You always did," and "Not 'to death,' just to submission!" were Elsa's most common replies.

Anna touched another Elsa. "Tag-lose your skirt," she ordered.

"Wouldn't you rather take it off me?" teased the figure, but she did as she was told. The skirt melted instantly, leaving the figure's shapely legs gleaming under a film of water. The scarlet bell-pull wasn't on this left thigh either. "You aren't going to leave me like this, are you? I'll catch cold! Anna, at least use your cape to dry off my legs."

"Tempting, but I'm running out of time," Anna said with a wry grin. She took the arm of the next Elsa...

oOOOo

Anna's face grew redder and redder as she worked her way through the ballroom. Each Elsa tantalized the freckled princess and flirted shamelessly with her.

The young princess tagged the next-probably the twelfth or thirteenth-tall, silver-blonde woman. "Your turn: skirt off, please," Anna said, unable to meet the eyes of the figure. This Elsa twirled and her skirt peeled away from her like a platinum ribbon, exposing her well-formed feet, then calves, then thighs.

There was a sturdy braid of scarlet thread high on her left thigh, a couple of cm beneath Elsa's lacy, low-cut, blood-red panties.

Anna looked up, making eye contact with the queen. "Found you!" she sang triumphantly.

"So take the bell-pull, go attach it, and ring the bell; you have less than a minute," Elsa replied with a naughty smile. She gracefully placed her left foot on a divan, presenting her leg to Anna.

Anna grabbed Elsa firmly around the waist with one arm. With her free hand, she tugged the running end of the knot in the bell-pull. The scarlet cord fell to the tiled floor. Anna leaned forward and kissed Elsa tenderly. Elsa's arms clasped Anna's shoulders and the two young women deepened their kiss, silently expressing their love to each other. A thick vortex of icy fog blew through the room as the queen's clever duplicates vanished.

"I win," Anna whispered, rubbing Elsa's lower back.

"You never rang the bell," said the powerful young queen. She and Anna kissed again, gently but passionately.

"I understood the game," Anna said after a long series of kisses. "You were reminding me how beautiful you are. The problem is, your game backfired, my love."

"Oh, did it?" Elsa asked, kissing Anna's cheek and running her hand along one of Anna's braids.

"I like your legs best when I can't see them," said Anna.

"Wh-!" Elsa tried to protest, but Anna squeezed her more deeply into their embrace.

Putting her lips next to Elsa's ear, Anna said softly, "-I can't see your legs when they're wrapped around me."

A thrill ran along Elsa's body, making her shiver from her toes to her nose. "Yes, you do win!" she whispered.

The next kiss might have lasted forever, if it hadn't been for Anna's shirt rising over her head.

Quick note: I have lemon versions of these little episodes. If you're interested in reading them, please PM me and I'll share them.


End file.
